The goal of the Data and Biostatistics Core is to support all aspects of CCNMD Projects, from inception of the[unreadable] study aims through publication of the study results. The highest standards possible to insure the integrity of the[unreadable] data and the results obtained are maintained. To accomplish this, there are four primary functions of this Core:[unreadable] Data management, Study Design, Data analysis, and Computing. Collectively, these functions provide support[unreadable] for all aspects of dealing with data, from study design through data analysis and publication of the results, as[unreadable] well as computing support to facilitate these data functions. The members of the core include biostatisticians,[unreadable] data management and computing professionals. The biostatistical team includes expertise in the design,[unreadable] conduct, and analysis of both human and animal studies as well as imaging data. Dr. Warren Bilker will serve as[unreadable] the Core Director overseeing all activities and personnel. He also collaborates with faculty with expertise[unreadable] required for implementation of the proposed research.